


A Night to Remember

by luckilyforyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, POV Reiner Braun, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckilyforyou/pseuds/luckilyforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple college AU one shot (could be more upon request) Reiner and Bertolt get some alone time in their dorm so some sexy times occur ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Reibert is one my favorite ships so why not. This is my first fic so feedback is appreciated! Thanks :-)

It's a chilly winter night at Trost University. Jean and Marco are out tonight, so right now it's just me and Bertl. We're watching Fast & Furious 7 when Bertolt starts to slip a hand up my shirt, sending shivers up my spine. He inserts his knee between my thighs.

"Mmm, Bertl, what are you doing?"

"W-well...I thought since we're alone, m-maybe can..." Bertolt stutters, suddenly nervous.

I give Bertolt a cheesy, goofy grin and come close to his ear.

"Then let's get started," I whisper.

Bertolt gets closer to me and takes me by my shirt collar to smash our lips together. Our teeth click, but it's a quick recovery. He glides his tongue in my mouth and starts twirling his tongue around mine. I take a break to pull of his shirt, and he does the same to me with little trouble. Bertl grabs me by the chin and tilts my head up so he can have easier access to my neck. I splay my hands across his back as he peppers feather like kisses on my neck. I start to take control as I roll my hips on to his.

"Oh, yes, yes, oh my God," Bertolt breathes out.

I start grinding my hips harder on to Bertolt's, and he bites back a moan.

"Bertl, there's no need to hold back. I want to hear every sound you make tonight," I gently tell him.

"Okay," Bertolt replies with a heavy flush to his cheeks, slowly spreading to his whole face.

His hand teasingly lowers inch by inch from my neck, to my collarbone, down my chest, and then down to my boxers. I rake my fingers through his hair.

"Bertl, p-please, stop teasing me..." I stutter out.

Bertolt fulfills my wish and pulls down my boxers. He drops down to his knees, and moves his mouth to my dick in one swift motion. Wantonly, I moan. He lightly scrapes his teeth along my shaft while playing with my balls. He swirls his tongue around my cock and nearly swallows the whole thing, cheeks hollow. I feel pure ecstasy; my whimpers have escalated to loud moans that echo through the room. Bertolt pulls off with a slick pop. I pull him up and slide down his jeans and boxers.

"Let me get the lube and condoms," I say. 

I reach to the bedside table and get the bottle of lube. Bertolt lays down on his back and spreads his legs. I applied generous amounts of lube on my fingers and a brought one to Bertolt's entrance, slowly pushing it in. 

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"Just give me a minute," Bertolt replies.

I wait for a moment and Bertolt tells me to continue, so I push a second finger in. Bertolt grunts and whimpers as i work him open, and when I hit his prostate he unravels.

"There, yes! P-please, I'm ready," Bertolt cries out.

 Quickly, I grab the bottle of lube and a condom. I roll on the condom and slick some lube on, aligning myself with Bertolt's entrance.

"You ready?" I ask. He nods and I slowly push in until I bottom out. I wait for Bertolt to adjust, leaning my forehead onto his. I notice how his pupils are blown out, it's almost as if his eyes are completely black. I pepper light kisses along his neck and chest, while I whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

"You can move now," he says in a needy way. I start off with some slow thrusts that gradually become faster. I dig my nails into his waist, and both of our moans fill the room more and more. Bertolt's breathing becomes quicker. I hit his prostate, and Bertolt is nearly screaming. "R-Reiner! Fuck, right there," Bertolt screams out. I'm drowning in pleasure, it's overwhelming. I grab a hold of Bertolt's dick and start jerking him off. I can feel him shaking with pleasure, and the way he clenches around me, I swear I see stars. My movements become more stuttered and quick.

"This feels so good, I'm going to come soon, Reiner," Bertolt says languidly. We lock eyes again, and I notice how he's coming undone. There's sweat glistening on his skin, hair sticking to his forehead, and his cheeks are a vibrant shade of red.

"Then come for me, Bertl," I say as I start slamming into him faster. A couple more thrusts and Bertolt comes. A continuous line of moans and crying out of my name come from him as his thighs jolt and his whole body is trembling. Not soon after, I come and ride out both of our orgasms. It feels like time has stopped; my body feels electric. I eventually pull out of Bertolt, and toss the condom into the trash. We take a moment to catch our breaths and I pull a blanket over us. We cuddle and lazily kiss here and there. I look over to say good night to Bertolt, but he's already asleep. I laugh to myself and not much later, sleep comes to me too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this probably sucks oh geez. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
